Another Quest
by IceSkater76
Summary: Takes place 3 months after TLO. Minor Percabeth and Thalico.Review Review! Now the main charaters are Thalia and Nico.A little bit OOC. UNCOMPLETED
1. Breakfast

**This is my first Fanfic so please no flames but advice would be nice. Takes place 3 months after TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters. **

Annabeth's POV

I woke up at 6 am like usual. I took my stuff to the bathroom and changed into my camp shirt and jean shorts. I went down to the beach for a quick walk. Since after the war it felt like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders and trust me I know how that feels like. Suddenly someone came behind me, I took out my knife and put it to the throat of the intruder. "Annabeth! Relax it's just me." Percy said and held his hands up surrendering. "Oh." I said lowering my knife.

"That's my wise girl always so cautious."

"Well ever since the war happened you can never be too careful."

"…"

"Let's go get some breakfast seaweed brain."

We held hands as we went to the dining pavilion. Most of the campers were up now and as we walked there were lots of stares and hooting. But I just ignored it but Percy on the other hand looked embarrassed. Once we got there the Aphrodite cabin was giggling and pointing. Percy walked me to my table and just to prove his point he kissed me right in front of everyone. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. Then Percy just walked away like nothing happened. Everyone was silent and staring. Even Chiron was dumbstruck, but Mr.D as always looked bored then suddenly he exclaimed "Oh would you _stupid_ campers stop gawking at them? Get back to your business or I will turn you all into dolphins!". And with that thought everyone immediately went back to their business because Mr. D was not kidding about turning all of us into dolphins. I sat down, got my food, and went to the fire to burn an offering to Aphrodite to make mine and Percy's relationship work.

**Up at Olympus POV**

Aphrodite squealed.

"Athena, come here quick!"

"I'm coming!"

"Your daughter Annabeth just asked me to make her relationship work with Percy."

Athena groaned, "I just don't understand why she would fall in love with that sea spawn."

"Athena why can't you just leave them alone? I mean it doesn't really matter if he's a son of Poseidon or not. Don't you care that your daughter is happy?"

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"Whatever, but if you break up my favorite couple you will regret you did that and I will give you a **makeover."** Aphrodite said darkly. Now the goddess of love may look sweet and pretty, but when she gets mad she is scary.

**Percy's POV**

I went to the fire to give some burnt offerings to my dad Poseidon. I went back to my table where I sat alone because I'm the only child of Poseidon. Man, I didn't realize I was this hungry until I started to eat my pancakes, which I drowned in syrup and blueberries. I told my cup I wanted blue cherry coke and it started bubbling up until ½ inch from the brim of the cup. I was so glad that breakfast is over because people kept staring at us back and forth. In an hour the Aphrodite cabin would have started spreading rumors about us. "May I have your attention?" said Chiron. Everyone kept talking. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Chiron yelled. Everyone fell silent and looked at him. "Today will be Capture the Flag. As you all know the Athena cabin had the flag last so Athena cabin will be leading the blue team and Are's cabin will be leading the red team. Get together of your allies and we will play at 2:00 pm sharp." Everybody started asking other cabins to be on their team and in the end on the blue team there was Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Hecate, Hades, Morpheus, and Zeus since Thalia was visiting. The rest of the cabin went for the red team or just sat out.

**Annabeth's POV**

Me and my sibling started coming up with a plan after all Athena always has a plan. Nico and Percy would be at the creek. Hermes and Morpheus' cabin would guard the flag while the my cabin and some of Hecate,Zeus, and Morpheus kids helped us get the other team's flag. The Morpheus cabin would make the people guarding the flag sleep and the Hecate cabin would work their magic to levitate the flag high to our side. We gathered all of our teamates and went over the plan.

"So everyone got the plan?"

"Yes." Everyone said

Chiron called for attention and said "You know the rules the creek is the line and all magical items are allowed. Please no maiming or killing. Your prisoners may not be gagged or bounded. You may leave them weapon less. Red team takes north side and blue the south side. Now let the game begin!"

**Please review and I'll give you cookies and cupcakes!**


	2. I Wonder

**Annabeth's POV still**

We marched to the south side of the river and placed our flag on top of a tree which would make it harder for the other team to get our flag. Everyone is at their stations and I can hear the fighting going on in the forest. Me, Malcolm,3 Hecate's kids, and 3 Morpheus kids went to find the red team's flag. Before I knew it 4 Ares kids attacked us. That was a huge mistake though because the Morpheus kids could easily just make them fall asleep. The Morpheus kids joined hands and closed their eyes in concentration, then the Ares kids fell asleep. From there we saw the flag on top of Zeus' Fist surrounded by 10 Hephaestus kids. Malcolm and I made a distraction by rustling the bushes and just as I thought they looked around for the source of the noise. The Morpheus kids made them all go to sleep and the Hecate kids levitated the flag really high so no one could get it. I could tell that they were all really worn out by using so much of their powers. we ran back to our side across the creek where Nico and Percy were battling Clarisse and her friends. I put on my invisibility Yankees cap and jumped into action helping them fend them off. I knocked Clarisse down. "OW what the hell!" Clarisse shouted and landed face first in the creek. I took off my cap and laughed uncontrollably. Nico and Percy were laughing their ass off and surprisingly Clarisse's friend were laughing too not bothering to help her up. Meanwhile that was the perfect distraction the Hecate kids brought it over to our side and the flag turned purple with a wand with sparks around it. Cheers erupted over the blue team. The red team just watched with jealousy. I finally found my seaweed brain and kissed him full on the mouth. The cheering got louder and Percy and I just blushed. We all made our way to the dining pavilion. Chiron somped his hoof and said "Well, this dinner goes to the victory of the blue team and congratulations!" The nymphs came and gave us our food and as usual we gave our burnt offerings to the gods.

**FAST FORWARD TO NEXT DAY**

**Percy's POV**

I was sleeping when I heard a loud knock on my door. I got out of bed to see who it was. It turned out to be Annabeth. She burst into laughter.

"What?"

"You look so funny!" she said between fits of laughter.

"Well, its not like you look any better in the morning."

"Fine we're even. Now get ready for breakfast it starts in half an hour."

" 'Kay"

I got all of my stuff and went to the bathroom. I changed into my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and attempted to make my hair less messy but as always I failed. I went to the beach to find that Annabeth was waiting for me on our special rock. She turned around and greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Let's go eat some breakfast."

" 'Kay."

We walked to the dining pavilion and went to our tables. Thalia and Nico were sitting at their own tables already Thalia and Nico were listening to their ipods. Nico had told me once that he liked Thalia I mean he like likes her. He knows that Thalia is with the hunters. Annabeth knows how Nico feels too. She thinks that they are perfect for each other, me on the other hand thinks its cute because now Nico is 15, the same age as Thalia since she joined the hunters and stopped aging. Once all 300 campers (the number went up drastically since the war and the gods had kept their promise) Chiron stomped his hoof to get our attention. "Before we start breakfast I want to say that after breakfast I would like to speak to Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson at the big house."

**Annabeth's POV**

I wondered why Chiron wanted to talk to me and Percy about. I put that thought aside as I ate my breakfast and talked to my siblings. I was eating in silence most of the time. "Annabeth what has got you thinking so hard? Are you thinking about Percy again?" teased Macolm. "Oh shut up at least I have a relationship and FYI I wasn't thinking about Percy I was thinking about what Chiron will tell me and Percy in the big house." "Whatever you say sis." I decided to let that one go. After breakfast was over I met up with Percy and we raced to the big house and of course I won. We entered the big house. "Chiron?"


	3. The Talk

**Thanks for all the reviews! The story will end at 20 chapters. There might be a sequel if you want me to write it. **

**Annabeth's POV still**

Chiron came out in full centaur form. "Annabeth, Percy thank you for coming." said Chiron. "You're welcome. What did you want to talk to us about?" I said. "Well your mother's enchanted notebook has been stolen and it is very crucial that it gets returned because the notebook has unlimited pages and its filled with battle strategies which could be easily used against us if it falls into the wrong hands." said Chiron.

"Do you accept the quest?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go up to the oracle er Rachel to get the prophecy."

I went up to Rachel's cabin since she became the oracle, we decided to give her own cabin. Don't tell Percy this but I have been a lot more friendly to Rachel since she became the oracle because I was jealous of her stealing Percy but if she is the oracle she can't date anyone. I knocked. "Come in its open!" Rachel called. I walked in, woah it was like "artist land" in there.

"Hi Rachel nice cabin."

"Thanks I guess you're here for the prophecy right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay have a seat." She gestured to the red leather chair. "What is my destiny?" I asked. The Rachel went into a trace and her eyes became green. When she spoke the prophecy her voice tripled.

_Four shall go and seek the thief _

_One shall go into the sea and seek the chief_

_Recover the lost and put it to rest_

_Plans will be destroyed and goodness is once the best_

Then she went back to normal like nothing happened. "So what did I just say?" Rachel asked. So I repeated the prophecy to her.

"That doesn't sound so bad but there might be unexpected obstacles along the way. I mean there alway is."

"Yeah but it will turn out fine. Prophecies always come true sooner or later. I'd better go Percy and Chiron are waiting for me."

" 'Kay bye Annabeth and good luck!"

"Bye."

I walked slowly back to the big house, thinking about the prophecy. The second line is pretty obvious that Percy would be the one going into the sea but the chief I think its Poseidon but it could always be someone else. "Annabeth, what is the prophecy?" asked Chiron. I recited the prophecy one more time. "You need to pick three more people to accompany you." said Chiron. I turned to Percy and he said that he's in.

"I also want Thalia and Nico with me."

"Let's go see."

Percy and I walked to Nico's cabin first. He was on his bed listening his ipod and surfing the web.

"Nico?"

No response

"NICO!"

He jumped and glared at us. Percy was laughing.

"What do you want?"

"Wanna go on a quest with us?"

"Sure I'm bored and I need some excitement in my life."

We went next door and asked Thalia and of course she said yes. Then we all went back to the big house. "Everything is all set go pack and you should leave at 6 am tommorow." said Chiron.

**I know it was a sucky chapter but the next will get exciting I promise! Review and you get cookies, ice cream, and cake!**


	4. Thalia's feelings

**Thanks for all the reviews and readers! I see my story got hundreds of views but only ten reviews. I would like you to review if you read. Charaters might be OOC but its ment to be that way sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, though I wish I could. **

**Percy's POV**

The next morning I woke up and packed ambrosia, nectar, extra clothes, drachmas, 300 dollars in a zip loc bag, and lots of snacks. I met up with Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia at the camp border where Annabeth was probably already thinking about how to retrieve her mother's notebook. Thalia and Nico talking about Zeus knows what. "Seaweed brain what the hell took you so long?" Annabeth confronted. "Sorry." I said then kissed her on the cheek to make up for it. It looks like it worked. Since I have my licence we took my black shiny Toyota. We decided to go to the Empire State building to ask Athena a few questions.

We went to the desk. "We want to go up to the 600th floor." I said. "Kid there's no 600th floor." the guy said without looking up. "We know there's a 600th floor and 3 children of the big three will attract a whole lot of monsters and you wouldn't want that now would you?" I argued. He looked from his magazine with a panicked look on his face. "Uh you go right on up kids." he said looking terrified. He handed us a gold card. We went to the elevator and I plugged in the card in a slot and suddenly the 600th floor button popped up.

I pressed the button and we went up slow. Wait a sec _slow_? The elevator usually goes up lightning fast. "Guys? I think we're trapped in here." said Nico. "Aw shit!" said Thalia. "Annabeth what are we going to do now?" I asked.

**Annabeth's POV**

Great, we were stuck in an elevator just great. Then I got an idea. "Thalia pray to your dad to help us." I said. Then she closed her eyes and was silent for a long time. Ugh why does elevator music have to be so lame? Then Zeus appeared right in front of us. "Hello children. I hear that you need some help." he said. "Yes father. Can you zap us back to Olympus with you? We need to talk to Athena." asked Thalia. "Just this one time. Now I want all of you to hold on to me and close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you too." said Zeus.

Before I knew it we were on Olympus. "Thank you Lord Zeus." we said at the same time. "Can we talk to Athena, we have to ask her some questions." I asked. "Very well." said Zeus. "Hello daughter, Thalia, Nico, and Percy." Athena greeted. "Lady Athena." we said back. "We need to ask you some questions about your notebook before we can get started on our quest mother." I said.

***Half an Hour Later***

Percy's POV

"Thank you Lady Athena."

"You're welcome and I'll be watching you with Aphrodite wtih my daughter. She owes me anyways."

And with that happy thought she zapped herself away and we averted our eyes. We made our way back to the elevator and went back down. "Well that interesting." said Nico. "So where should we go first?" I asked. "Judging from what Athena said I think we should go to England." suggested Thalia. "Okay so we are going to stay at Percy's mom's apartment then we'll leave in the morning." said Annabeth. We got out of the elevator and walked out into the hot blazing sun to my mom's apartment.

"Hey mom. Can my friends stay over tonight? Then tommorow we have to leave on a quest."

"Sure honey. Girls stay in the guest room and Nico can stay in your room."

"Thanks mom."

**Annabeth's POV**

Night time quickly came so we all got ready for bed.

"Hey Annabeth, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Thals what's up?"

"I think I have some feelings for Nico. I know I'm a huntress but I can't help it."

I sat there for a long time before replying.

"Well I think that's great but I think you shouldn't break the oath until you know that Nico has the same feelings."

"Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome."

We hugged. "We should get to bed now." I said. "Yeah its getting late." said Thalia.

**Sorry its a bit short but the next one will be longer. Thanks for the reviews and the cookies and cake are located in your heart *wink wink***


	5. Nico's feelings

**Thanks for all the reviews although I would love more reviews. I might not update for the next week or so because I might go on vacation but its only a prediction. Also I want some ideas for the next chapters. I apologize for any grammar mistakes and such. Anyways on with the story. Love ya!**

**Thalia's POV**

The sun was shining through the window. I was camping out on the floor in my huntress sleeping bag and Annabeth was on the bed. I thought about last night when I revealed my feelings about Nico to Annabeth but I let that go for now and tried to wake Annabeth up.

"Annabeth wake up." I tried to shake her awake. "Thalia ten more minutes its only six in the morning. We're not even leaving for another two hours." she said as she was putting a pillow over her head. "Fine but I'll be back in ten minutes and if you aren't up I'm going to make Percy spray you with ice cold water." I threatened. "Whatever, now go away." she said muffled into her pillow. I went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, then I brushed my hair to get that glossy look I love. I put on my dark blue cami, black skinny jeans, and gold gladiator sandals that the Aphrodite cabin had forced me into but I kinda like them. Then I put on black eyeliner and mascara, water proof of course just in case.

I went back to the room where Annabeth was still laying in the bed. I went over and shook her awake. "Mmm ten minutes." she mumbled. "It's been ten minutes now get your smart ass up!" I said. She swung her legs over the bed, got her clothes, and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out. "Let's go and wake the boys." I said. She nodded. We woke them up Thalia style. "I'll get Nico." I whispered. She smirked then said "Of course you do." I rolled my eyes. We snuck up to our victims and yelled "WAKE UP!" really loud in their ears. Percy fell out of his bed and landed on his face. Good thing he took that dip in the River Styx otherwise that would have hurt really bad. Nico's reaction was the funniest. He fell out of his bed, tried to get up, and fell down again.

Annabeth and I were laughing until we were rolling on the floor, clutching our sides, and tears streaming down our cheeks. But apparently the boys took their pillows and started beating us with it. We found extra pillows and started beating them too. It went into a full blown out pillow fight. Mrs. Blofis (before Jackson) walked in with a shocked face but decided to let us have our fun and just walked back into the hall.

Soon we were all panting and out of breath. "Okay that's enough." said Annabeth. The boys went to the bathroom to get ready.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Nico likes me the same way I do about him?"

"Maybe but I'll ask Percy to talk to Nico."

"Thanks Annabeth you're the best."

She smiled and said "I know."

Thank the gods that the the boys (especially Nico) didn't come out during the conversation. That would have been so embarrassing.

**Nico's POV**

I heard Annabeth and Thalia talking. So I pressed my ear against the thin door. I heard Thalia ask Annabeth 'Do you think Nico likes me the same way I do about him?'. I gasped.

"Nico what's wrong?"

"I just heard Annabeth and Thalia talking and Thalia said that she likes me."

"Of course Thalia likes you. You're a like-able person."

"Wow you really are a Seaweed Brain. But I meant that she like likes me."

"I can't believe it but do you have the same feelings."

"I guess I've always liked her but I knew she is a hunter."

"Ha! I knew it."

"Whatever we don't want to keep them waiting."

We walked out of the bathroom. They were waiting for us of course. "Percy? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah sure." Percy replies. Which left me and Thalia walking into the kitchen. We talked about where to start on the quest. But I knew it was awkward for me as it was for her.

**Annabeth's POV**

I pulled Percy aside so I could talk to him about Thalia and Nico. "Percy, this is going to shock you big time but Thalia has feelings for Nico." I said really fast. "That's ironic when we were in the bathroom Nico told me that he likes Thalia too." he replied. "Now I guess its our job to get them together. You tell Nico that Thalia likes him and I'll tell Thalia that Nico likes her." I said. He sighed, "I guess we have to play matchmaker now." he said. "Yeah let's go eat." I said. He kissed my cheek and we entwined our hands, then head down to breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs. Blofis." I greeted. "Please call me Sally." she replied with a kind smiling face. "Okay Sally" I replied. Thalia and Nico were already at the table stuffing their faces with Sally's yummy food. Percy and I sat down and started to eat. After breakfast we loaded up Percy's Lexus (**AN: It was a gift from Poseidon for his 16th birthday**). We said good-bye and thanks to Sally and then we drove to the nearest airport and bought 4 tickets to London because Chiron told us that our spies in London who were keeping look out told us that they saw a person with Athena's notebook last.

Finally after a 2 hour wait for the plane to come we boarded the plane. Me and Thalia sat together in front of Percy and Nico. But as much as I wanted to sit next to Percy we had decided that was the best since we were trying to get Nico and Thalia together we had to talk to them.

**Okay I know it was boring but the next chapter is going to be better. This is the longest chapter yet so you can reward me with reviews! Also I need ideas for later chapters. Love you!**


	6. Finally

**Thanks for all the faithful readers. I would really want this story to get more reviews! I love you all!**

**Percy's POV**

Before we boarded the plane me and Annabeth made a plan to get them together. As soon as we boarded the plane and put our stuff away I knew I had to talk to Nico and tell him that Thalia likes him back.

"Nico, remember you said that you liked Thalia?"

"Sure, what about it."

"Well I heard from Annabeth that she likes you back."

"But she's a hunter she can't fall in love!"

"I know but if she knew how you felt she would break the oath for you."

"Okay I'll tell her as soon as we take off."

**Annabeth's POV**

When we took off I talked to Thalia about Nico's feelings for her.

"Thalia, I have some good news that you are going to like."

"What?"

"Well when I pulled Percy aside he told me that Nico likes you!"

"Shhhh be quiet there are just behind us!But that's great!"

I turned around to check if they were listening but Nico was listening to his ipod and Percy was looking down at the ocean below us (every since the war Zeus had allowed him to fly without being blasted out of the sky). I sighed of relief. I had a plan on how to get Thalia and Nico together by asking Nico to switch seats with me so he can talk to Thalia hopefully. I told Thalia the plan so she won't get offended when I want to switch seats. I got up from my seat and walked over to Nico.

"Nico can I switch seats with you I really want to sit next to Percy." I pleaded with my big gray eyes. "Sure." he said eyeing me suspiciously.

**Nico's POV**

I didn't know what Annabeth was planning but I knew I had to talk to Thalia and quick.

"Hey Thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

"You probably already know that I have feelings for you."

"Yeah Annabeth told me."

At that moment I saw Annabeth and Percy eavesdropping on us. I gave them a look.

"Well Percy told me that you have feelings for me. Is that true? I mean you're a hunter and all but.."

"Yeah its true."

I was overjoyed and kissed her. We stared into each others eyes and held hands the entire way while Percy and Annabeth was making out in the back.

**Thalia's POV**

Oh my gods when Nico kissed me I felt sparks. I know I sounded like a total Aphrodite kid there but its true! I"m really happy that we are finally together. But I still have to break the oath.

...

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I just want to get Thalia and Nico's relationship out of the way first. It's a bit OOC and quick but the next chapter will be longer and better, I promise!**


	7. Artemis and truth or dare

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and subscriptions! I know the last chapter was too fast and short but I just wanted Thalia and Nico to finally get together. I'm making up for the last chapter with this EXTRA LONG chapter. Also I'm having writer's block so I need lots of ideas. I'm sorry for not updating for so long but I have been so busy lately. ILY all. I apoligize for grammar mistakes I'm trying to get a Beta. **

**Thalia's POV**

Finally me and Nico were finally together but I'm kinda afraid how Artemis would react.

"Thalia what's wrong?"

"Well I'm kinda scared how Artemis will react when I tell her."

And at that moment I saw a beam of golden light, and there was Artemis in the flesh. I stood up immediatly and bowed.

"Lady Artemis."

"Thalia." she nodded.

"So I guess you know."

"Yes, Aphrodite told me."

"Are you mad?"

Nico was just sitting there awkwardly. Annabeth and Percy watched curiously while they held hands.

"Yes and no. No because love is worthless. Yes because you are happy."

"Lady Artemis, I'm sorry that I have to leave the hunt but I have to."

"Yes I understand Thalia. Now to break the oath repeat these words and hold my hands. I Thalia Grace,"

"I Thalia Grace,"

"Shall break the oath of the Hunters of Artemis,"

By now there was a medium size ball of silvery light (representing the aura of Artemis) between Artemis and I.

"Shall break the oath of the Hunters of Artemis,"

"Because I have found love."

"Because I have found love."

Now silvery light flowed away from me into the ball of light and suddenly the light was gone meaning I was no longer a huntress.

"That is done. I will miss you Thalia. I never thought I would say this but good luck on your relationship." said Artemis grudgingly. "Thank you Lady Artemis." I said. And with a flash of golden light Artemis was gone and I settled back into my seat, cuddling with Nico.

***Fast Forward to end of flight***

Finally the flight was over and the pilot said over the intercom "Attention passengers exit in an orderly manner." I stood up pulling Nico up with me and got our carry ons from the compartment above the seats as Annabeth and Percy did the same. There were three old ladies in front of us staring at us. Creepy. Then suddenly they turned into Furies I pulled out my knife, Percy pulled out Riptide, Nico pulled out his stygian sword, and Annabeth pulled out her dagger. Percy stabbed Alecto and the rest of us took out the rest. Passengers were screaming that we were attacking three ugly old ladies with a chair, a baseball bat, a gun, and a flashlight.

I mean really, does things get any more weirder than that for the mortals. Imagine you are just a normal person getting off your flight then you see 4 teenage kids attacking three old ladies with odd items.

"Well, that was interesting. We should get off before anyone calls the SWAT team." said Annabeth. I nodded and we practically rushed out of the airport as fast as possible and walked really quick until we found a Motel 6. We all went together to check in because if we went off boy girl, people would think that we're married.

**Annabeth's POV**

We walked half a mile to a Motel 6 and we checked in for one night and two rooms each with two beds. Me and Thalia shared a room and Percy and Nico shared a room. We all agreed that would be the best because Zeus knows what we're going to do if we're alone in a room. My room was 218 and the boys were 217. We seperated off into our rooms and settled down for the night. The rooms were nice, included a TV, two beds, a bathroom with a shower, and a conjoining door. I agreed that it was the best idea to leave to conjoining door unlocked on both sides just in case we needed to get a hold of each other.

After Thalia and I took our showers we went over to the boys' room to play truth or dare. As we walked into their room the place was already a mess. I mean you leave them for half an hour and the place turns into a giant pigsty. But whatever.

"Hey you guys wanna play truth or dare?"

"Sure."

"Okay Thalia you first."

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Truth."

She smiled deviously before saying "Have you and Percy done it yet?"

Percy and I turned a tomato red while Nico was struggling to not burst out laughing like a maniac.

"No! We've only been going out 4 months!" It was my turn next I knew who I was going to dare.

"Thalia truth or dare?"

"Dare I'm not chicken."

"I dare you to make out with Percy."

Both of them had a shocked face. "Come on Percy I don't mind if you make out with Thalia. I mean its a dare." I said. Nico just sat there glaring at me but I know that deep inside he didn't care because it was a dare.

"Fine."

Then they both leaned in and kissed each other for 20 seconds. Then they pulled back with deep red blushes.

"Okay that's over. So Percy your turn."

"Nico truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Annabeth."

"Fine I guess that's fair..."

Thalia and I glared at Percy and our glares are _very _scary. Then me and Nico kissed for 20 seconds just like Thalia and Percy did.

"Well I think that is quite enough for tonight." I said. "Agreed." they all said. Thalia and I went back to our rooms and we went to sleep.

**Again sorry that I took so long to update but I like reading stories on Fanfiction than I like writing stories. I love you all and review = longer and faster chapters!**


	8. The dream and the voice

**Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts. I'm soo sorry for not updating for more than a week but I just wanted to make this along chapter so forgive me! ILY all!**

**PS: In the last chapter where they found the Motel 6 they were already in London BTW I have no idea if there are Motel 6s in London. Also Annabeth is a bit OOC in this chapter she is a bit more girly but still fierce. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson except for the plot I do own :)**

**Annabeth's POV**

_I was standing in front a dark cave, surrounded with trees and bushes. There was a steely cold voice inside my head trying to persuade me to betray my friends and join the dark side. The voice said "My name is Jason son of Hephaestus," the voice said son of Hephaestus like it was gum stuck on the bottom of his shoe. "I was one of the last survivors from Kronos' side. Now that I have your mother's notebook I can easily use one of your mother's contraptions to bring down Olympus forever." "Jason" said. _

_I could see the silhouette of a tall figure coming out of the cave, I realized it was Jason so I pulled out my dagger just in case it came to a fight. He had dark skin and mysterious indigo eyes **(AN just think of Blaise Zabini from Harry Potter).** I felt a surging emotion of hatred flowing through me. He smiled. _

_"Annabeth I know that your side will lose with me as leader."_

_"No, good always beats evil, I know because last time you lost and who says you won't lose again?"_

_He laughed "If you are wise you will join our side."_

_"I will never do that."_

_"Suit yourself but be warned Annabeth your mother's notebook my side will be unbeatable." _

I felt Thalia jump up and down on bed shouting "WAKE UP SMARTASS!" repeatedly.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"Ok now get ready and meet us down in the lobby in 30 minutes with your luggage and whatnot so we find the damn guy!"

"Ok."

I went to the bathroom took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and blow dried my hair. I put on black skinny jeans, a plain white tight t-shirt, a black flattering vest, and gray ankle boots. I put on some lip gloss, eye liner, and mascara. For my hair I just put it up in my usual pony tail.

I went down to the lobby which was surprisingly fancy for a Motel 6. Nico and Percy were already there with their stuff, I wonder why Thalia took so long because usually she's the first person down when we're meeting some place. But whatever.

Percy gave me a kiss good-morning as usual.

"Guys! Get a room! Do you seriously have to do _that _in front of me?"

"Oh come on Nico I bet that you will be like me and Annabeth and be doing couple-ly stuff in no time." said Percy

Nico just mumbled "Whatever."

We sat on the couches and waited for Thalia. It was ten minutes later and I started to get worried. "That's it, something isn't right, usually she takes only five minutes to get ready, but now is just ridiculous. I'm going to check on her." I said as I shot out from Percy's arms and walked to my room. There I found Thalia still picking out clothes and muttering to herself.

"Uh Thalia?"

"What? I'm trying to find a outfit that makes me look good!" she hissed.

"Here just wear your black skinny jeans and converse, I'll let you borrow one of my tops." I said as I handed here a blue tube top with ruffles going down the middle.

"Thanks." she blew a sigh of relief. She changed into the clothes I gave her and put on the same makeup I did. She took her duffle bag and we went down to the lobby together.

"So what happened?" the boys asked us.

"Wardrobe malfunction." I said simply. They just nodded of understanding mostly because they probably didn't want to know the details of everything. Nico kissed Thalia good-morning and Percy and I turned away on purpose. "Last night I had a dream and I know who took the notebook." I said. "What was the dream?" Nico asked. I told them the dream quickly and quietly because we don't want any mortals to listen to our conversations, I swear mortals eavesdrop like Hermes kids.

"Wow so let's find this Jason guy and hunt him down!"

"But first we should probably find out where his little operation is."

"Wow Percy you sounded actually smart for a second there."

Thalia smacked Nico upside the head for that little comment.

"I'm going to message Chiron to find out if Jason is in this area of London." said Thalia.

**Thalia's POV**

I took a drachma and went to the bathroom for which also had a shower in it which I found quite odd but oh well we are in London. I turned on the shower and the sun coming through the window made a rainbow.

"O' Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering." I said

"Chiron, Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill."

"Chiron?"

"Thalia is everything alright?"

"Yes we were just wondering if a son of Hephaestus named Jason is in this area of London."

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Last night Annabeth had a dream and Jason is the one who stole the notebook."

"I see. Well our British spies informed me that he is currently plotting his attack in the Buckingham Palace."

"Thank you Chiron, we will try our best to stop him."

He nodded and with that I broke the connection. I made my way over to my impatient friends.

"So? What did he tell you?" asked Thalia anxiously.

"He said that this Jason guy is in the Buckingham Palace." I replied.

"Alright then let's make a move on!" Nico exclaimed.

**Thalia's POV**

We asked the front desk where the nearest bank was so we can get 600 dollars changed into Euros which left us 800 dollars for the flight back to camp. The manager said the nearest bank was around the block.

We walked around the block and there was a huge massive bank before us. Gold letters on the front said Anbk foj Ladnengs. It took all of us severalminutes to decipher the letters, it turned out it said Bank of England. Before we entered on the door it said

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in return._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there. _**(AN: Ring a bell? It's from Harry Potter when he enters Gringotts!)**

Wow, that's creepy. We entered and went to the 'Exchanges' section. "Hello, how can I help you?" said a girl about 23 at most. She was perky, had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. "Um hi, we need to make 600 dollars changed into Euros please." I said smiling the fakest smile ever. She got out the Euros and took the 600 dollars we gave her and handed us 6000 Euros **(AN: I don't know how the currencies work so don't blame me if I got it wrong.). **

We walked out and hailed a cab. As soon as we got there we payed the fee and exited. Annabeth started babbling about the architecture. We blocked her out of our minds as usual when she does this.

There had to be thousands of tourists here. Everything was all jolly until a voice behind us saidd "Well well well. We've been expecting you."

**Oooh suspence. Again I'm super sorry for not updating quickly. BTW this chapter is the longest out of all! 1,501 to be exact.**


	9. Author's Note

**I'm sorry if you thought that this was an update, but you might have seen my last AN which I deleted which was about putting this story for adoption. I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be continuing this story when I get some ideas but for now don't expect updates for a couple weeks. Sorry don't get mad at me!**

**~ Jenny **


End file.
